The Tiny Line Between Love and Hate ::Hiatus::
by WritersAreNovelLovers
Summary: So Hogwarts was way better than I expected. These years have been a whirlwind of new people and experiences. Now James has always been pranking me and just being an annoying boy, but lately, things have been changing... LJ


**A.N.- Well this is my first attempt at actually writing fanfiction. The only thing I ask is that you try and give me some constructive criticism, and maybe a few good reviews? Not sure how often I'll update, depends on how lazy I'm feeling.**

**  
**

**This is written back in marauder days, in Lily's point of view. I always love reading stuff like this. It isn't very interesting yet, but give me some time, I have high hopes for this.**

* * *

My life has been a whirlwind. From receiving my letter at a young age(That explained a lot of things...), to arriving at that wonderful school. Complete with James Potter, but we'll get to him later on.

The train ride was a whole new experience, although, leaving my mother and father(but not Petunia, I was glad to see her go!) was hard. I stepped onto the platform, and saw that scarlet steam engine, and knew, this was what I was supposed to do. I had left a lot of friends behind, but when I met other young girls, Alice Longbottom, and Arabella Figg, I knew that I would meet lots of new people, and make new friends.

That night, I was sorted into Gryffindor house, and met some of my new house mates. Remus Lupin was a thin, scrawny, sandy haired boy. He was awfully quiet, very polite, and not to mention nice. With him, came his friend Sirius Black. He was a mixture of confidence and darkness, but one of the funniest people I have ever met. He had dark eyes, and black hair falling at his cheekbones. His partner in crime, James Potter, had dark brown, almost black messy hair. He was... well... the fact that he made me fall flat on my behind the first time we met did not add anything to my first impression. To say the least. And the fact that he did it intentionally, and laughed, he got major points taken off in my book.

If we're doing descriptions, I'll tell you about Arabella. She was tall for our age, with long, light brown hair and smoky blue eyes. She was not the smartest, but she was confident. Alice, however, was this dainty, petite, little smidge that rarely spoke. When she did, it was in a squeaky voice and it always made perfect sense. I already loved the two of them to death.

While I would love to tell you about the whole year in detail, I'll give a brief over view, because things didn't really start to get interesting till the end of sixth. But don't think I'm going to skip everything, because then, nothing would make sense. That first night, I was rooming with Bella and Alice, and another girl named Shelia Patel, who was rather stuck up her own.

The next morning, when we went down to the common room to head to breakfast, the whole room was in an uproar as to the whole place was covered with feathers! When McGonagall arrived to see what the fuss was about, she gasped and started yelling, "James Potter, Sirius Black, the first day of school! I should have known. Detention!" I giggled and when she glared at me I knew I was in for it. "Think it's funny, Ms. Evans? You may join them." I hid my head in my hands and nearly cried. My parents were going to kill me!

After McGonagall and most the room left, I turned toward James Potter and marched over. This was all his fault! He seemed to sense me coming and turned around to face me. "Lily. To what do I owe this pleasure?" So now he was being charming. I seethed a reply, "Potter! You got me a detention. I'm going to kill you!" I lunged after him, but was pulled back by Arabella. She frog marched me outside of the common room. "What were you thinking? He's James Potter! You'll wake up with bugs in your hair if you aren't careful." I groaned. This was just great. I came to get away from people I loathed, and now I'd already made a new enemy!

Classes were amazing, and I shockingly got through the whole school year with very few pranks. I excelled in all my classes, being top in every one, except for Transfiguration, which James always seemed to beat me at. I found a friend in Remus Lupin, who somehow had become close friends with Potter and Black. He was always nice to me thought, none of the tripping or name calling. Potter had even dyed my hair pink one time, which, I dyed his lavender to pay him back. Needless to say my hair washed out. His didn't. Not even Professor Geoffrey (Charms), could fix it. He didn't bother me too much after that.

We took exams, and I passed with flying colors. I was on the train home when I realized that Hogwarts had become my home. It saddened me to be leaving my friends, and that I couldn't do magic, but Petunia didn't know that.

Second year was good fun as well. Classes did get harder, but things got more interesting. There were a lot less juvenile acts, and everyone seemed to be maturing. Sort of. Everyone except for James! He always seemed to do something, knock over my potions, set my homework on fire... That boy was in for it. Bella and I had been planning the prank to end all pranks. It involved laxatives and a lot of black ink. And super glue. I think...

Well, needless to say, that prank didn't turn out quite how we planned. However, James did get super glued to his seat. And a laxative had found its way into his drink that morning. So it worked out rather well. Hah.

Second year was about as eventful as the first, but I got the nickname Lils from Remus, and Red from James, which made me want to punch him every time he called me that. However, I did seem to notice something odd about Remus. Once a month, he disappeared, often to visit his mother, and he always came back shaky and a bit thinner. I always tried to comfort him, but it got me curious. I never did figure out what was wrong with him that year.

When I went home for summer of third year, Petunia was turning 16, and was going to an all girls boarding school. She had an awful boyfriend, Vernon something or other. He was icky. Always leering at me... if there were ever anyone I would like to hex, it would've been him.

Third year, however, things took a turn from the worse. Bella decided she would rather be popular, than hang out with someone like me. It hurt my feelings. Instead of finding comfort in Remus, or even Alice for that matter, I found a new friend. His name was Severus Snape.

He was my year, a Slytherin, and he wasn't exactly what you'd call normal. He excelled in potions, and somehow we ended up partners one day. He was very shy, but extremely intelligent, but lacking in the manners department. We got to talking one day, and I found someone to confide in. I discovered his troubled past, and he learned of my school and home problems, which, now, thinking back on it, look pretty petty.

That year was one of my hardest.

The next year, Arabella came back begging forgiveness, but the damage had been done. That one year of solitude, the lack of good friendship, a little bit of me changed. Not that I turned Gothic and starting wearing black or cutting myself. No, none of that. I just... I delved even deeper into my studies, and after one informative Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and putting several of the pieces together, I discovered Remus was a lycan. Or werewolf, if we're going to be technical about it.

I never told him I knew, though he probably guessed I had my suspicions. He was my study buddy, and there was always comfort in his arms. When I had had a particularly rough day, or everything was just to much, he would hold me while I cried, or listen to me talk everything through. It was my one source of sanity.

Severus and I had slowly started to drift apart by end of fourth year, and James had caught on to the fact that I was friends with "Snape" as he referred to him as. Or he called him Sevvie Poo, which, I didn't know where the hell he got that one from. He was constantly chasing him, hexing him, calling him a dirty Slytherin. It was horrible, and when I would try and stop him, Severus would tell me not to.

Soon, he stopped talking to me at all. Another friendship lost.

Fifth year was one of the most different of all. Welcome to hormone city: population Hogwarts fifth year students and up. Most of the boys were taller by now, and their voices had changed, as well as their views on the female students. I had grown as well, my mother said I was becoming more womanly. In other words I got breasts and hips. Hmph.

Sirius, James, Peter(whom I forgot to tell you about, but he doesn't really matter), and Remus became known as the resident Gryffindor heart breakers. James seemed to really get pleasure out of asking me out. He was never serious, at least, I thought so. Everyone around me didn't. James was also one of the chasers at quidditch, whereas Sirius was a beater. I hoped they both fell of their brooms. It would serve them right. James still hated all Slytherins with a passion, and took a sadistic pleasure in torturing Severus, even thought we didn't talk at all anymore.

Remus and I were made prefects that year, can you say nightly patrols? Eww, not fun. Classes were hard. OWLS, need I say more? My life was focused on the books. Not boys. Not being a prefect. Not my appearance. School, and the career I was going to have after it. That was about it. James was an arse, as usual. He wouldn't leave me alone. We had huge rows, he would follow me around, asking me if I would like to go to Hogsmeade with him sometime, and I would yell at him to piss off. It was probably quite comical, but extremely annoying. He never did get the hint.

However, when sixth year rolled around(Hogwarts went by faster than I would've hoped), James had enough decency to stop asking me out. He then started going through all the available girls, and got himself a reputation. A bad one. Well, it was bad in my eyes, but James didn't care what I thought anymore. He did for about the first two months, but after that, I didn't notice him at all.

At Christmas time, I didn't go home that year. Things had worsened over the years, and Petunia had written me via my mother to inform me of her marriage to Vernon Dursley(ugh!). And the fact that I was not invited. I wouldn't have gone anyways, but it still hurt. My mother and father loved me dearly, but what could they do? They couldn't force Petunia to let me attend. The only way I would've gone was if hell had frozen over.

During the holidays, I noticed that another boy's name was signed up. One that I wouldn't have expected, because he usually went with James every year. Sirius Black.

He and I had great fun those few weeks. Everyone was gone except for the odd second year and we had the common room to ourself a lot of the time. I got to know Sirius, whom, admittedly, wasn't so bad. He was funny, amusingly so, and I enjoyed his company. There was one occasion that stuck in my head for a long time afterwards, however.

"Aha! I finally beat the great Lily Evans at wizards chess! This moment shall forever be etched in my mind," said Sirius Black, triumphantly. The tall, dark boy leaned back in his armchair lazily, stretching like a cat. He grinned at me, while I made noises of discontent. I had been distracted, thinking of other matters.

"Hmph. That one doesn't count," I protested. "I demand a rematch!" Sirius rolled his eyes. He muttered, "Drama queen. James was right. I bet he still likes her though." My eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me, but I am NOT a drama queen. Now shut up before I am forced to hit you with this pillow." I stifled a giggle. I did sound like a drama queen. Sirius, however, had stealthily been sitting up in his chair and inching closer to me. Unfortunately, I didn't notice.

He tickled me until I was blue in the face, on the ground writhing, begging for mercy. I hated him. He was evil. And he about made me wet myself! Evil sod.

However, I had my revenge when I put the leg locker curse on him and manged to beat his face with a pillow. It was cool. And then, after I had remembered the comment he had made about James, threated to hex him until he told me stuff. It worked rather well, actually.

He coaxed me into letting him sit on an armchair with me across from him, and he told me stuff.

"Well, you know how James always asks you out and you yell at him?" I nodded my head. James could use some ego deflation.

"He really does like you. Or he did. I think he's just convinced himself he doesn't now so he wont get hurt. Which sounds really sappy but it's true." I sighed. I didn't like James, not like that, not even as a friend. He was rather friendly with the ladies, had an ego the size of Jupiter, and needed to learn a bit of respect. I just stared at Sirius.

I bit out a reply, "That doesn't mean I like him any better than I did before."

Sirius shook his head. "I know, I was just telling you. I thought you might like to know. Now what about that rematch? I think the winner gets to give the other a make-over..."


End file.
